The Reilly Factor
by firebunee
Summary: There is a new Medical Team member in town. While getting settled into her new environment something from her past comes back to haunt her. Bent on revenge it will take everyone to stop it. There will be plenty of action! First SeaQuest fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I just made some corrections to the story. IT hasn't changed, I just fixed some errors. I know there are probably a few thousand more, but I will get to them later:-)**

**SeaQuest does not belong to me... I only wish it did:-) **

**THanks!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Tony Piccolo sat uncomfortably still as he watched the leggy brunet walk by him. He was stupefied by her. She was absolutely beautiful. He drew in a breath as he watched her walk back across deck towards a shuttle. She was searing a pair of kaki cargo shorts, a white t-shirt and blue UEO issue sweat shirt. He raised an eyebrow as he sat hidden in the stairwell and secretly watched her. She continued to carry items from the shuttle and set them down on the deck waiting for help to carry them to her new station on the Sea Quest. He ran a hand through his hair as two members from Med Bay approached her to help carry the items down to the Medical area. She was coming aboard as a new Medical Officer; a nurse and an assistant to Dr. Wendy Smith to be exact.

"What are you doing Tony?" The GELF asked as he walked up behind the ex con as he continued to stare. He watched Tony with fierce intensity.

"Have you ever seen legs like that, Dagwood?" Piccolo asked as he continued to watch the young nurse's muscular tanned legs peaking out from beneath the shorts.

Dagwood furrowed his brow completely confused by the question. _Of course he had seen legs before. He had seen Bridger's legs as he walked around the beach in his shorts. He had seen Wendy's legs as she walked around the Sea Quest. He had legs of his own also. He saw them everyday. Why would Tony ask him such a strange question? _

"Yeah… I've seen legs before. You have legs too Tony…"

"No Dagwood… her legs… long tan…"

"Do you two think you could tear yourselves away from being voyeurs and help the new medical officer?" Commander Ford asked as he stooped down next to the two men.

Tony took a deep breath as he turned bright red. He jumped immediately to his feet smacking his head on the lowered step above him and falling down the remaining steps. He landed on the metal grating of the shuttle bay with a crash. He laid on his back his head bleeding just above his right eye. Dagwood and Ford jumped rushing to the side of their injured comrade.

"Oh Lord…" Madeline Reilly turned when she heard Piccolo's body collide with the metal grating.

"Tony!" Dagwood shouted as he and Ford made it to the injured man's side.

"Medical emergency, shuttle bay!" Ford shouted into his PAL.

Madeline dropped to her knees and pulled out a cloth. She gingerly covered the cut with it. At the same time she pulled up his eye lids and looked into them to check for pupil reactivity. She tapped his right cheek lightly with the palm of her hand.

"Can you hear me?" She asked loudly.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Dagwood's grim expression and fearful voice caused Madeline to look up at the Dagger stooping next to Ford.

"It looks to me like a nasty cut, maybe a concussion but we need to get him to med bay to be sure." The Southern draw got Ford's attention as she continued to care for the injured man. She leaned over him her long wavy auburn locks sweeping over her shoulders brushing against her right cheek. She bit her lip as she looked back up at the troubled Dagger and the handsome black man.

"Lt. Reilly, what happened?" Wendy asked as she approached the scene with two others.

"He… hit his head and fell down the stairs." Ford answered as Madeline looked over at the two men confused.

"Get him back to med bay and run a neurological on him." Wendy ordered as the assistants gathered the fallen sailor up and placed him on a backboard.

Madeline bit her lip as she let the concern for the fallen man wash over her. She stood up next to Wendy almost towering over her. Ford raised his eyebrow as he and Dagwood both straightened up.

"Welcome to Sea Quest Maddy!" Wendy beamed as she reached over and hugged the new medical officer.

"Thanks… my GOD that… was quite a welcome." Lt. Reilly shook her head. "Who…"

"That was Ensign Tony Piccolo. This is Commander Jonathon Ford, and this is Dagwood." Wendy began her introductions.

"Hello." Madeline smiled extending her hand to the men.

"You're tall." Commander Ford laughed.

"You're taller." Madeline smiled biting her lower lip.

"Dagwood…" Madeline extended her hand towards the GELF who reached his hand out slowly taking her hand in his and shaking it forcefully up and down. "That's a great handshake." She smiled.

"Thank you." Dagwood returned shyly. "You're nice."

Madeline smiled and blushed instantly as he paid her a compliment.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Well young lady… I have work to do and we have things to get to your quarters and into the lab." Wendy smiled. "Commander, do you think you can get this stuff to the lab? Maddy grab your things and come with me. Captain Bridger is off on shore leave and will be back later. I want you to meet some other members of the medical staff…" Wendy's voice trailed off as she grabbed the young officer's arm and began to lead her down the hallway leaving Commander Ford and Dagwood to take care of the items she was bringing aboard the submarine.

"Sure thing." Commander Ford answered to himself.

--

Seaman Piccolo blinked and gingerly reached his hand up to his forehead. It throbbed uncontrollably. He felt the gauze pad which was held securely in place with tape. He laid his head back down when he felt a sudden dizzy spell.

"You have a concussion but I think you'll be alright."

The voice she sounded like a country girl a real life country girl.

"H-Hi…" Piccolo stuttered as he licked his lips.

Hello." She smiled pulling out a pin light and checking his eyes. The man flinched at the brightness of the light. She gently touched the side of his cheek with her warm soft hands as she leaned into him looking at his eyes.

"How does your noggin feel?" She asked her voice dancing as she spoke.

_Did she just say "noggin?"_

"My noggin?" Piccolo swallowed." I haven't had anyone refer to my head as a noggin since I was a kid." Piccolo replied trying to force a smile as he struggled to sit up.

"No, no please… stay put. I don't need you hittin the floor again." She urged while firmly pushing him back down.

"I see your patient is recovering." Nathan Bridger walked into the room as she was trying to get Tony to lie back down.

"Captain…" with some effort Tony sat up as the new medical officer turned to face Captain Bridger.

"Oh my you scared me… I… I'm sorry." She turned to face the captain dropping her pen light and stethoscope.

"Nathan Bridger." He extended his hand to the young officer. "Let me get that." He leaned over and picked up the dropped items handing them back to the nervous officer.

"Madeline Reilly… sorry… I'm just a little scattered right now." She took her pen light and stethoscope from the Captain as he offered them to her while she looked around embarrassed at dropping what she did. "Thank you…"

"Are you settled in alright?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah… uh… I haven't had a lot of time to unpack yet but I'm working on it." She ran her hand across her forehead.

"I see you've been busy with Mr. Piccolo here. Tony I believe you were told to lay back down." Bridger instructed as the young Ensign appeared to be ready to walk out.

"Yeah… Captain about that…"

"Mr. Piccolo… I suggest you listen to the lady."

Tony Piccolo pursed his lips as he slumped back over to the table and sat back down on the side. "I'm fine… really." He muttered to himself.

Madeline started to open her mouth when the Captain addressed her again. "Have you seen Lucas yet?"

"No… I'll find him later." She smiled. "I need to get Mr. Piccolo finished up and then I'll have some time to get unpacked. Hopefully I'll see him before the end of the day." She sighed as she looked back at the Captain.

"It's nice to meet you Madeline… Wendy is really excited that you agreed to come aboard." Bridger nodded.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too, sir; and Wendy isn't nearly as excited about me being here as I am." Madeline smiled back.

Bridger looked over at Piccolo who was still sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah… he has a mild concussion, but I think the only thing he managed to hurt was his pride." Wendy Smith responded walking into the room followed by Jonathon Ford."

Tony looked down at his boots holding his head in place. "That hurt too." The injured Seaman responded coyly.

"I think you can go back to your quarters Tony." Dr. Smith nodded at the injured man.

"Thank You…" Tony sprung from the cot and darted for the door.

"You're welcome…" Madeline answered to the suddenly vanished man. She looked up at Dr. Smith and Captain Bridger and raised an eyebrow while shrugging her shoulders.

"Listen Maddy… Nathan and I were on our way to dinner, would you like to join us?" Wendy asked.

"Nah… I think I need to get unpacked. I'd also like to look around if it's okay?" She asked running her hand nervously through her hair.

"Sure." Bridger nodded his approval.

"I'd take you myself but I am heading back up to the bridge." Ford responded.

"That's alright. It'll be a while before I get a chance to go anywhere but my quarters."

Ford wrinkled his eyebrow at the response and then turned to walk out. He headed out of the room and was soon followed by Dr. Smith and Captain Bridger. Madeline sighed as she took her time walking out. She let her eyes wonder around the med bay taking in the various sights and sounds. She then walked out of the room and into the vessel. She was still wearing her civilian clothing covered by a white lab coat. She walked down the hallways until she found her room. She stopped in her tracks looking at the gold plated sign on the door "Lt. Madeline Reilly". She let her fingers wonder over the smooth as glass surface. She felt the various ridges and bumps from the engraving process. She smiled as she thought about where she was and what she was doing.

"I did it… you said I couldn't and I did it." She smiled as she twisted the door knob and walked into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some updates and I fixed some boo-boo's.**

**Chapter 2**

Madeline Reilly took a deep breath as she opened the door to her quarters to report for her first official day of duty. She had finished the trying task of unpacking and had fallen asleep almost instantly. It hadn't occurred to her that she was as tired as she was until she woke up the next day. She had exactly twenty five minutes to get some food and be in med bay. She tugged at the collar and adjusted her navy colored jumpsuit as she pulled the door closed to her own personal space behind her. She tucked her hands into her pockets as she made her way towards the mess hall. She quickly found the steps leading upwards and began to climb them when she bumped into someone with a very familiar face.

"Reilly?" Lucas Wolenczak's crystal blue eyes were the size of saucers as he realized his mother's niece, his cousin was standing in front of him.

"Yeah… it's me little cousin." She messed up the hair on the top of the seventeen year olds head.

"Stop that… you could get away with that when you were… crap you're still older than me." Lucas grinned as he slapped her hand away.

"That's right and I still expect a hug." She laughed. "My GOD you've gotten tall…" The two embraced tightly on the stairs between levels of the sub.

"It's been a long time Reilly." Lucas sighed as he pulled back from the hug.

"Too long." She smiled and winked at the teen. "I heard that you have made yourself quite useful here."

"Mom tell you that?" Lucas rolled his eyes in response to her question.

"No… I heard this from the Admiral and Wendy. They think the world of you here… so forget about the rest of the world." Madeline patted the teen on the back as they continued to climb the steps together.

"Tony said that he had a run in with the hot new medical officer on board." Lucas grinned as the two headed towards the galley.

"Tony Piccolo?" Madeline asked with a raised her eyebrows.

"So you did meet him. I was sure he made you up." Lucas scratched his head as he looked over at his taller cousin.

She had always been a giant compared to him and the rest of their family. All of the sudden, she was hardly an inch or so taller than he was. She was about eight years older than he was and had joined the Navy before she had left high school. She had graduated from school early so she could get her appointment to a military academy.

"I knew you were gonna be here sometime but you got here a lot sooner than I had expected." Lucas stated as they rounded the corner towards the galley.

Madeline looked over at the teen wrinkling her nose; "What'd he make up?" Lucas raised his eyebrow as she looked over at him. "Never mind that I got my papers faster than I had expected and boom I'm here." Madeline smiled as they neared the door.

"What about…"

"We're not gonna talk about him Lucas. He's just a bad dream as far as I'm concerned. He doesn't know where I'm at and that's how I want it." Madeline Reilly clipped Lucas off before her could ask a question that she had not wanted to answer.

"Well great, you're here and I'm hungry so let's eat." Lucas pointed at a tray as the two continued into the galley for food.

--

The day progressed well for the newest SeaQuest member. She fit in perfectly with the others as they dug into the work that surrounded them. She hadn't had time to even go to see the bridge yet. She had been asked by Wendy if she would take care of the med bay for her so that she could work on some psychological profiles for the Captain. Madeline had been happy to do so and taken care of multiple cuts, bruises, a few headaches, and one broken finger. Once all had slowed down to nothing she had begun filing the research papers left over from a previous day. She had gotten so absorbed with her work she hadn't heard the footsteps as they approached her from behind.

"You missed one…"

Reilly, as Lucas had always called her, had nearly jumped out of her skin when the words hit her ears. She dropped all of the disks and papers in her hands turning abruptly. She cupped her hand over her lips as she drew in a deep breath.

"Dear GOD… you nearly scared me to death." She let her hand drop as she looked at the taller sandy haired man. She stood with her back against the wall of the storage room.

"The names Lt. James Brody." He extended a well manicured and evenly tanned hand towards the new crew member.

"Lt. Madeline Reilly. I didn't hear you, I…" Madeline stooped down to gather the papers and disks up she had dropped on the floor.

"I'm sorry let me help…" Brody stooped down and began to help her gather the dropped articles. "Your accent… you're from the South?" He caught her blue eyes with his deep chocolate gaze and broad smile. Madeline blushed as she looked back down.

"Yeah I… I'm from South Carolina by way of Southern Texas." She scraped the rest of her papers off of the floor and began to stand up. Brody stood at the same time handing the papers over to her.

"I heard we had a new medical officer on board and I wanted to introduce myself to you." He smiled slyly as he handed her the papers back.

Madeline smiled and graciously accepted the documents from the officer. She gently laid them on the top of the cabinet and looked up at the officer. She brushed the stray auburn colored lock from her cheek sweeping it behind her ear. He was a good deal taller than she was and offered distinguishing good looks as well. The only problem was she had already been warned about the ladies man, or so he thought, named James Brody.

"Yeah, Wendy told me you'd be along." She smiled a crooked smiled as Brody turned a shade of red.

"Wendy… you're on a first name basis with Doctor Smith?" Brody began to run his fingers along the inside of his collar.

"She and I went to school together." Reilly looked up at Brody's hypnotizing gaze. He was absolutely beautiful. The only problem with him was that he knew it too. She instantly liked him but knew that there was no reason to pursue a relationship with a crew member. It was just a very bad idea. Her grandfather had been in the Navy and had warned her about onboard relationships…

"_They never work Madeline they are a recipe for disaster."_

"Well hey I have work to get back to. Maybe we can get together for dinner sometime and talk about the South." Brody cocked an eyebrow at her.

Madeline looked at the floor as she felt the blood rushing to her face again. She prayed silently that she wasn't as red as she thought she was. "Are you always this forward?" She asked once she had regained her composure.

"Is that a no?" Brody asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a maybe." She smiled. "Nothing else…"

"This is innocent I promise." Brody winked.

"Good I have a lot to do." Madeline smiled biting her lower lip.

"If there's anything I can get…"

"I'm fine Lieutenant. Thank you for the offer." Madeline picked up the papers and disks off of the top of the cabinet as Brody turned and started to walk away.

"I'll be back if I need your services." He turned to look at her and then turned around again.

"I'm sure you will." She acknowledged smiling and nodding her head turning towards the cabinets.

"I'm sure you will." She repeated under her breath as she pushed another stack of papers into the drawer.

--

"We have a new member on board. She will be assisting Dr. Smith in med bay. I know that some of you have already met her. For those of you who haven't this is Lt. Madeline Reilly. Please make her feel comfortable and we look forward to her service to the Sea Quest and her crew." Captain Nathan Bridger introduced the new Lieutenant to the crew who were present on the bridge.

There was a loud round of applause for her this began to bring forth the familiar red faced embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with each of you." Madeline smiled waving and nodding to the crew.

"Well this is everyone, make yourself at home Lieutenant." Bridger clapped her on the shoulder as he walked towards the console where O'Neil began to work again. She looked around the bustling area watching the crew as they looked as though they were a colony of ants. They hustled and bustled all knowing what they were to do and how to do it.

"Thank you, sir." Madeline brushed a stray hair from her cheek again as she started to move about the skillfully built vessel. She let her fingers wonder over the many textured surfaces that surrounded her. She walked over to where Lucas was working with several pieces of a burned out switchboard from a console when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned and looked at Ensign Tony Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo… how's the head?" She asked with a smile as she pointed to the injury.

"Slight headache ma'am but I'm fine." His strong accent made her so curios about his upbringing. He sounded like he had spent a lot of time in New Jersey or New York. In fact she was wondering about a lot of the crew. O'Neil was a wonder to her with his mastery of languages. Wendy puzzled and amazed her with her psychic abilities. She had spent some time talking with Dagwood and found the GELF fascinating with his childlike qualities and strength of ten grown men. But Lucas had always been a total astonishment to her as he was the most knowledgeable and vulnerable person she knew. He had saddened her so many times as she knew his family had never truly appreciated him. Her aunt, his mother had been neglectful of him as had his father. She just never understood how you could have this amazing child and just not care.

"Great I'm glad to hear it." Reilly smiled. "I don't mean to be abrupt, but I have to get back to…"

"Look I just wanted to say that… I mean… I know that you and Lucas are related and all… I just… I really wasn't…"

"Tony, you're okay right?" Madeline pointed to his forehead which was still showing signs of bruising.

"Yeah I…" Tony stammered again.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled again as she turned and walked towards the entry to the bridge. "Oh… Mr. Piccolo…"

"Yeah…" Tony looked up from his post.

"Why don't you come by later and let me take a look at that head later. You still have some swelling and I just want to check it out."

"Okay." He nodded and happily bounced back to work.

--

"You just made his day." Lucas was standing next to her again.

"What the… have you mastered the art of teleportation too?" Reilly jumped as Lucas made his comment.

"Seriously he talked about you all night that first night, and for that matter, every one since."

Reilly furrowed her brow as she looked over at her wide eyed cousin. She shook her head as she ran her fingers over her forehead. Turning her back to the bridge she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm gonna forget that you said that Lucas. I really do not need this right now…" She closed her eyes as she looked back at the blond standing behind her. "I'm sorry… I've got work to do." She sighed as she turned and walked away.

Lucas continued to watch her as she walked swiftly from the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope I fixed the flow of the story. I am hoping that you all like it:-) PLease keep the reviews coming and the constructive comments as they help so much. Thanks to forgottengargoyle and heart-of-a-volunteer for their help with some major issues.**

**Chapter 3**

"It's been a long time, Graham." Liam Reilly cocked his eye brow as he strolled across the deck of the yacht.

"To long little brother." Graham slapped the shoulder of his nearly carbon copy younger brother on the shoulder. His sea green eyes were the only way one could tell the two apart. His younger brother Liam had the icy blue eyes to go along with the inky jet black hair. Both well dressed and well spoken men used their charms to snag women and opportunities. They were both tall, well built men. The age difference in the two men was a mere eleven months. They were so similar that they could have been twins. Both had graduated from the UEO's Naval Academy training school. Both had been recruited early on in their career's to work for the government in identical capacities.

Graham ran his long tanned fingers through his dark black locks. He watched the sea as it swept by the haul of the luxury vessel. He and his brother had always had the easy breaks in life. They had won the rights to the trouble-free life through genetics. Their father had been the adviser to the president of the UEO while their mother had worked along side of the ambassador to China for years before the two had married. They had secured their place in money and their lust for the finer things in life quite early. They had also won the pick of many women before Liam had found one woman in particular at the Academy.

"Any word on Madeline?" Graham asked as he swallowed the remnants of a clear brown colored liquid and then slammed the small crystal tumbler to the wooden railing of the boat.

"She got her transfer." Liam answered watching the horizon as the boat continued to rise and fall on the waters.

"To where?" Graham asked as a petite, well endowed blond in a string bikini delivered another glass to the elder Reilly. Graham licked his full lips as he and the young female let their eyes meet and then slowly explore the contours of each others physiques.

"The Sea Quest. I figure her friend Wendy or her nerdy cousin had something to do with her getting her assignment there." Liam growled as he watched his brother letting his eyes absorb the woman's eye-catching physical features.

"The Sea Quest… this might be a bit more complicated now. We can't just board the sub and bring her back little brother." Graham said as he handed the glass to Liam and pulled the blond in towards him. He let his hands greedily explore the firm but supple curves of the woman's body.

"No… but there are ways and I don't just want her… I want the brat too. He nearly cost me my commission to the Academy." Liam continued to think out loud. He watched as a red haired beauty with long legs approached. She too was wearing very little, but just enough to allow your imagination something to play with. She walked slowly towards him holding a drink in her delicate hands.

"Yes brother… there are ways. We will get them… I have a score to settle with both of them." He reached out and grabbed the red headed woman by the waist and pulled her in towards him. He tugged her hair as he pulled her into him bringing a startled gasp from her. _"My wife has another thing coming if she thinks she can stow away aboard a submarine and get away from me." _He thought to himself as he looked down at her. She was so small but beautifully built. He took a deep breath as he narrowed his gaze and let his lips discover the contours of her silky neck forgetting Madeline Reilly for just a short moment in time.

--

Madeline Reilly awoke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. She held the crisp white linens in her hands. She was breathing rapidly in and out as she sat up trying to clear her head. Licking her lips she looked over at the clock on the desk. The illuminated blue numbers revealed 2:15 a.m. She closed her eyes and wiped her hand across her sticky forehead. She had had the dream again. She was against the wall on the floor. Liam was there with his brother. The two of them had killed Lucas to get to her. The image burned in her mind of Lucas lying on the floor in the corner next to her. His face bloody and bruised his eyes wide open with shock. She took in another deep breath as she looked around the room. There was nobody in the room with her. She could hear the words escape Liam's lips.

"_So you thought you could get away?" _

She swung her legs over the side of her bunk and placed them onto the cool surface of the floor. She walked over to the closet and pulled on her denim jeans and a pair of gym shoes over her stocking feet. She then drew her blue hoodie over her shoulders and zipped it up over her white tank top. She slowly opened the door to her cabin and stepped cautiously into the hallway. The ship was being manned by a different crew at this early hour… or was it a late hour? There wasn't a soul in the hallway. She slowly started to make her way to sea deck where she was certain she could spend some time in quiet thought but not feel like the walls were going to close in on her.

She walked into the room and looked across the surface of the large pool. The water rippled across Darwin's tank but showed no signs of the mammal. She ran her hands through her long hair as it danced across her shoulder in long relaxed rings. She slowly lowered herself to the floor next to the wall as she watched the water continue to dance in the tank.

"It's relaxing isn't it?"

The words from the unidentified crewman's mouth nearly stole her breath away. She looked up to see Nathan Bridger approach her as she started to stand up.

"No, please… sit." Captain Bridger insisted motioning to the floor.

"I… I'm sorry sir… I had a bad dre… I mean… I was having some trouble sleeping and…" Madeline stammered.

"Please its okay. You live here. You're welcome to this area just like everyone else."

"Thank you sir." Reilly smiled at the Captain and then looked back at the water.

"How are you adjusting?" Bridger asked looking towards his newest crew member.

"Okay I think. I had a little accident in the lab yesterday. I didn't burn the place down so I guess I did okay." Madeline forced a smile as she looked at the Captain and then back at the water.

"Yeah, Wendy said that you and the burner had a bit of a run in." Bridger laughed as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I never could seem to get along with Mr. Bunsen." Madeline shook her head.

"That's alright, he and I were never fans of each other either." Bridger smiled and then continued. "You've had quite an ordeal getting here haven't you?"

Madeline looked down at her feet as she felt the fear of answering questions about her past rise up. She could feel the heat radiate across her cheeks as she sighed. It wasn't exactly classified information; anyone who had access to crew records could pull the information and see what she had gone through. She had been a victim of abuse from her husband. She had been beaten and threatened more than once. She closed her eyes as she remembered the last beating. She could still hear Liam's words echoing in her head. It made her flinch every time she remembered the thrashing that had followed what had spoken to her in mock affection.

--FLASHBACK--

"_What the hell is the matter with you…" _

_Liam shoved Madeline against the wall of their house. She clutched her ribs as he got down on his knees next to her. She tried to sink into the wall next to her but she was already as far against the surface as she could get without going through it. There was nothing there that could protect her. She shook with an uncomfortable combination of fear and pain. She could feel blood dripping from her nose like tiny droplets of water from a melting icicle. Her left eye was starting to swell from three or four punches that had rained down on her. She was a tall, strong woman… a military academy graduate and here she sat on the floor. She sat vulnerable and cowering from her husband. She licked her lips and could taste the foul metallic flavor of blood on her tongue._

_He slipped closer to her and she recoiled against the wall again. Her fear turning to cold chills as he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. She shamefully felt tears burning as they slipped down her cheek. Why was she crying over this? She had been through POW training before she had been deployed for the first time. They are not compassionate at all to you during this particular training. _

"_Honey shhh… don't cry baby you know I didn't mean it…" _

_Liam's soothing words sent chills up and down her spine. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. She jumped as he let his free hand brush across her bruised ribs as he tried to pull her closer to him. The smallest touch to her hurt and frightened her. He had always done the same thing to her after he had gotten done taking his anger from work, frustrations with his mother, problems with money, irritation with his brother, fury with his father… anything that bothered him out on her. _

"_Please don't…" she squeaked in a barely audible voice. _

"_What?" Liam's eyes narrowed as he grasped her by the hair pulling her head back as far as it would go. "What the hell is your problem you spoiled bit…"_

_She grasped at the hands pulling her long locks, the movement reigniting the fire in her ribs. She was having some trouble breathing this time. She continued to claw at his arms as Liam pulled her to her feet. Madeline slipped and struggled as she attempted unsuccessfully to find her footing beneath her. This just worked as fuel to reignite the fires of anger in Liam as he threw her like a rag doll into the plaster wall. A long split would be left as a reminder of the attack that had taken place there. _

_Madeline rolled onto her stomach and lay for a second in a swirling daze. She couldn't hear anything just a low drone like bees off in the distant. She started to push herself up onto her knees when a kick came from nowhere. Madeline was left gasping for air. She held her left side rolling onto her back. She knew that this was it. This time he would kill her and his government connections would cover it up. He would get away with murder and that was it. She started to slip out of reality when she felt someone overtop of her. She started to try and push away. There was a set of hands under her head and a voice. She couldn't recognize it. It was a young male's voice. He was telling her she was going to be okay. _

_--_END FLASHBACK—

"…Maddy… Madeline…"

Madeline looked up at the Captain her face etched in confusion… _when was she going to be free of him?_

"I'm sorry sir… I…" she swallowed hard as she stood up and walked out of the room and out into the hallway.

--

Madeline Reilly walked towards Lucas's quarters. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to listen. He knew everything. She knew there was no judgment to be passed on his part. She could feel the perspiration as it ran down her neck. Her hands were cold and clammy and she continued to shake as she rushed down the corridors towards her young cousin's quarters. It was still very early in the morning but that was the last thing on her mind. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she finally found the entry to his room and pounded heavily on the access way.

"You had better be on fire or really hot… Lieutenant…" Tony swallowed hard as he looked up at the woman who had a good four inches on him.

"Lucas…" she stammered fighting more tears as they continued to rain down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shew! I need to thank heart-of-a-volunteer for saving me from utter humiliation. She proofed this chapter and offered the amazing idea to me as I was floundering trying to make my character fit on board the seaQuest... you really are AWESOME! To everyone who has reviewed this story, thanks again, those comments keep me going. Constructive criticism and feed back is always a great thing. Please enjoy this chapter and thanks again!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

Lucas walked Madeline back to her quarters. She was somewhat calmer now but still acted as if she carried baggage that had her a million miles away. He swallowed hard as they approached her door. He knew more than he wanted to about her life before the seaQuest, of Liam and Graham Reilly, particularly more of Liam than Graham.

"Look Maddy, he's not here and he can't find you. There's nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Thanks Lucas but you seem to have forgotten that Graham has been linked to Section Seven; and Liam has this strange ability to get anything he wants." Madeline shrugged her shoulder dejectedly. The flustered officer then stamped her feet in frustration as she ran her hands through her now messy tresses. Trust was just something she struggled with at the moment.

Lucas shifted nervously in front of her door. He knew she was right to be worried on dry land but they were on the seaQuest, the pride of the UEO. He wanted so desperately to instill that same faith he had for the crew into her but there was only so much that he could do. He had to let her find that trust on her own. For now she was safe here and Captain Bridger and the rest of the crew would go out of their way to guarantee that.

"I just, I just…" she sighed loudly. "I just can't get that image out of my head." She turned her back to him putting her hand on the door in front of her.

"The dream?" Lucas asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Madeline flinched at the touch of his hand before turning to look at him.

Lucas withdrew his hand swiftly as he watched her turn quickly, a look of weary frustration on her visage, as tears threatened to spill over again.

"Yeah Lucas _that_ dream." She turned and pushed open the door in front of her.

"No one is going to hurt me, Reilly."

"I hope your right." Madeline took a deep breath as she wiped the stray tears away from her face with both hands. She forced a loud sigh and a tight lipped smile as she looked at her somewhat shorter cousin. He looked as if he too could burst into tears of frustration at any moment. "We both need some sleep Lucas. Thank you for walking me back. Oh, and tell your roomy that I am truly sorry that I wasn't that hot dream he was waiting so long for."

Lucas sighed uncomfortably rolling his eyes as he ran his long fingers through his golden locks. He blinked as he laughed at the thoughts running through his head. Biting his lip he shook his head and quickly responded.

"I think that you might have disappointed him by not staying."

"Lord…" Madeline shook her head as she walked Lucas to the door. "Thanks cuz…" She wrapped her arms around Lucas who returned the embrace.

"You're welcome and get some rest." He responded patting her on the back. "I'll see you in the morning."

Madeline closed the door and flipped the light in her room back to the off position. She crawled into the uncomfortable bunk that served as a bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to whisper a prayer but wasn't quite sure what to pray for. She wasn't sure that she was ready to believe that her prayers would even be heard. She felt so alone, surrounded by a tight knit family who were supposedly ready to protect each other and the rest of the world at the drop of a hat; but would they really step up for her? In the end she decided to, just in case it was her turn for an answered prayer.

"GOD…" she swallowed. "Give me strength…"

--

"Captain to the bridge."

O'Neill's voice echoed through the vessel. Nathan Bridger made his way through the wide doors past the moon pool to where his first officer waited patiently for the captain to take his place on the bridge. He stood up swiftly as he approached.

"Commander Ford..."

"Sir, we just received word from the UEO of a vessel anchored in the international waters just off the coast of Uruguay." Ford began.

"Uruguay? That's South American Confederation waters."

"Yes, Sir."

"What's it doing there?"

"Not sure, Sir. So far it's not responding to any hails. The Uruguayan government wants it moved on but because it's in international waters, it's outside their jurisdiction."

"Oh, I bet they're loving that," Bridger laughed, dryly.

"They'd like the vessel searched and secured. It sounds to me like they want it out of their hair, so to speak, Sir." Ford responded.

Bridger rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as he walked towards the computer system that Lucas and Henderson sat quietly manning. He then stopped and turned towards Ford.

"Sir we have a priority message from the UEO. Shall I put it on the screen?" Lieutenant Tim O'Neill vocalized.

"On the screen, Mr. O'Neill." Captain Bridger responded looking towards the now brightly lit screen.

"General Noyce…" Bridger greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Captain Bridger. I assume that you've been advised of the situation we have outside of the Uruguayan boarder?"

"Yes sir, I have." Bridger responded with intrigue.

"I want you to check it out. We've run the ships' registration documents and it's been used in illegal smuggling operations more than once. You are the nearest and best-equipped vessel in the fleet for this '_situation'_. I also don't have to remind you of the real reason you are checking it out for us?"

"Sure, General." Bridger looked back at Piccolo who tugged awkwardly at his shirt collar appearing a bit uncomfortable at the mere mention of the South American Confederation. "We'll take care of it." Bridger commented. The crew eyed each other suspiciously, wondering what this '_reason_' could be.

"They want this taken care of as swiftly and as quietly as possible. The vessel has not responded to any communication what so ever. I want a full report back as soon as you can get it too me." With that the screen went blank. Bridger turned his attention to the crew behind him and began to speak.

"Commander, assemble the senior staff in the ward room, Smith and Reilly included."

"Aye, Sir. Put out the call, Mr. O'Neill," Ford ordered, before turning to leave with the Captain. "Henderson you have the bridge."

"Aye sir." Henderson rose swiftly to her feet and moved over to the captain's chair.

"Captain, what about me?" Lucas jumped up from his computer throwing his head set down onto the console.

"Lucas..." Bridger sighed heavily. "Lucas, this is too dangerous. I need you here in case something happens."

"Captain please, I can help"

"The answer is NO Lucas." Bridger answered sternly turning his back from the teen and walking off behind Ford.

--

The group took their seats in the large wood paneled room. Each person talked quietly to one another around the table as they waited for the Captain to begin.

"Alright; here's what we've got. There's a vessel anchored in international waters just short of the Uruguayan boarder. We have been called to investigate and to put this to bed as quietly as possible."

"Captain who does this vessel belong to?" Reilly asked confused.

"We have no idea right now, all the UEO knows is that it has been used for smuggling in the past." Bridger explained. "I don't need to remind you all to use caution when boarding and moving about the vessel. Keep your PAL's close at hand and report in every fifteen minutes; no exceptions." Bridger stressed as he looked around the room.

"What's the '_real_' reason we're being sent in, Sir?" Brody asked.

Bridger smiled, knowing that little piece of conversation wouldn't have slipped past the observant members of his crew. "As you all know, some of you more than others, the South American Confederation is known for being more than a little trigger happy."

"Shoot first, ask questions later?" Brody joked.

"Exactly, which is why the UEO want us to handle it."

"And at the same time make it look as though we're doing the Uruguayans a favor. Happy international relations all round," Ford stated, skeptically.

"Office politics, Commander, it gets everywhere." He turned his attention back to the crew. "I am remaining behind so Commander Ford will be in charge. At this point I'll turn it over to Commander Ford."

Jonathon Ford rose to his feet as he moved around the table to see the people he was about to address.

"You will be divided up into two teams. Brody, Reilly, Piccolo and Ortiz; will make up one team. Myself, Dr. Smith, O'Neill and Dagwood will make up the other team. The vessel looks to be a rather large freighter so as the Captain said check in every fifteen; no exceptions. Are there any questions?"

The people all looked around the table at one another before they looked back at the Commander who shook his head. "Good, let's move out." Ford then picked up his PAL and spoke into it. "O'Neill, I need you, Ortiz, Piccolo, and Dagwood to the launch bay."

"Aye, sir." O'Neill responded.

The group rose to their feet and moved swiftly towards the shuttle bay. The entire time Reilly had a burning fit of nerves in the pit of her stomach as she headed towards the smaller vessel used to transport them to the unidentified ship.

"Nervous?" Wendy Smith asked as she walked with Madeline towards the launch.

"Yeah, something's not right about all of this Wendy." Madeline voiced as she adjusted the weighty medical bags she carried in her hands.

"I feel an overwhelming sense of fear." Doctor Smith stated just as they walked by Captain Nathan Bridger.

"You ready?" Nathan asked in a stern but soothing voice.

"Yes sir." Madeline answered as her bags were taken by Miguel Ortiz.

"Stay close to your team and remember to check in." Bridger reminded the new officer as she stood outside preparing to board the shuttle.

"I will sir; with all due respect, this isn't my first time out." She smiled.

Bridger smiled as he put his hands on his waist. "You'll be fine."

"See you when we get back sir." She saluted the Captain and once it was returned she turned to walk away.

--

The sun glinted brilliantly off of the surface of the warm waters of the South Pacific. It reflected fiercely towards the members of the boarding party making it somewhat difficult to see once topside from the hatch of the shuttle. One by one, each member of the crew made their way from the hatchway and then clambered up the ladder on the rusted dull grey side of the mysterious vessel.

Madeline also took her turn climbing out of the hatch and then up the side. She was grateful for the sense she had had to bring along her dark sunglasses. She could feel the already copper colored bare skin on her shoulders warming instantly from the high temperature of the sun. The rest of her body sweltered beneath pounds of UEO issue equipment and layers of flack jacket, navy blue cargo pants, and combat boots. The weather topside was uncomfortably hot compared to the climate-controlled environment of the seaQuest.

"Alright; spilt up into your groups. Check in is every fifteen. Call in with anything out of the ordinary." Ford repeated as the groups of four went their separate directions. "Brody take this side and then head down below deck. We'll take care of the top deck."

Brody nodded his head as the group split up and proceeded in their own separate directions.

The ship was quiet… eerily calm. Madeline nervously carried her medical supplies and watched intently from side to side as the other three with her searched ahead, their weapons carried in a ready position. Brody took point, scouting ahead with Ortiz on his back while Piccolo remained near to her. They progressed forward, keeping a steady pace so long as the view ahead was clear, stopping when they felt uncomfortable or threatened, or they reached an obstruction. They would start again when they felt the coast was clear. Madeline increasingly began to feel like a mouse heading towards a trap with nothing but a stethoscope and a box of bandages for protection. Standard military protocol stated that the medical personnel didn't carry a weapon.

"This is like a freaky ghost ship." Piccolo stated as he narrowed his eyes glancing from side to side.

"Something isn't right here. Where's the crew?" Ortiz shook his head as he used the barrel of his weapon to push a tattered blanket out of his way.

"Doctor Smith had some sort of feeling that there was something wrong here." Piccolo continued. "I think she's right." He stated as they turned a corner and started down the stairs to begin the searching below decks.

"Upper deck is clear on this end." Brody called over his PAL.

"Copy." Ford replied in a hushed voice.

"We're headed below deck towards the cargo bay." Brody answered.

"Copy, we're still checking on the top upper. We'll call you when we are heading down."

"You're clear." Brody responded clicking the button on the PAL again.

--

"What is that smell." Reilly scrunched her face up as they walked down the corridor towards the cargo holds.

"Smell's ripe to me." Brody responded looking from side to side lifting his hand over his face.

"No wonder they all jumped ship." Tony screwed up his face as he gripped his weapon tighter in his hand while waving the vile aroma with his other hand.

"Quiet. Do you hear that?" Miguel Ortiz asked cocking his head to the right.

Piccolo stopped, "Yeah, it sounds like…"

"Crying." Reilly interrupted furrowing her eyebrow.

"Keep your guard up, people." Lieutenant James Brody ordered, his voice getting lower.

The team moved into a single file line as they continued down the corner in pursuant of the mysterious sounds. The smell only got stronger as they neared the sourced of the sound.

"Someone died and there's nothing but one pissed off ghost." Piccolo jibed.

"Cool it Tony." Brody turned and quickly quieted the seaman walking behind the medical officer.

The voices were getting louder and were soon accompanied by pounding and banging. The voices were screaming out words in various languages. As the group neared what looked like an access to the cargo hold Brody stopped and turned to his team.

"Ortiz." He whispered as he pointed to the door. "Piccolo, Reilly, stay put." He clarified as he put his hand up in front of the two.

The duo nodded their heads. Piccolo slowly stepped in front of Reilly as if to protect her from some unknown foe. Ortiz and Brody both cautiously approached the door where the screams seemed to be coming from. Brody warily pointed to the handle while Ortiz hesitated. He looked apprehensively back at his three teammates and ever so gradually reached out and wrapped his long fingers around the handle. He grappled with it before it finally gave to his forward movement. Suspiciously he pushed the door until it creaked and then opened...

**Your turn...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again! heart_of_a_volunteer... you are the best:-) sorry it took so long to get this back here. I just get so busy living life that I can not seem to find my way over to FF very often. Thanks again folks! **

**Chapter 5**

"Dear GOD…" Ortiz whispered. He swallowed hard as he walked in the door.

"Reilly!" Brody shouted as the first bony hand reached out and grazed his arm.

Madeline looked questioningly over at Piccolo who furrowed his brow in uncomfortable confusion. At the same instant the she and Piccolo darted towards the door. The smell or urine was only over powered by the smell of human defecation. She stopped and stared in complete horror at the sight in front of her. The hair on the back of her neck started to bristle as she felt the uncomfortable goose bumps rippling over the rest of her body. Hundreds of women had been jammed into the small cargo hold of the ship like animals being sent to market. She shook with fear as the woman cried out for help in languages she had never heard and couldn't make out. Madeline felt unnerving chills spread all through her body like a lightning bolt scurrying across a lightning rod. Her jaw fell slack as she let her eyes wonder over the conditions these traumatized women were living in. She could feel tears prick the inside of her eyelids as anger began boiling inside of her.

There was a noise to her left and she turned her attention to an emaciated woman who fell into her arms taking both women to the floor. She thrust a tiny wadded up piece of paper into her hands at the same time. Madeline looked at the tattered and wadded piece of paper and then back at the woman. All three men stood looking from side to side at the conditions surrounding them. The women were sharing a few single bottles of water, there were no beds to lie on and their bodily wastes were excreted into a few five gallon pails. Their living conditions were beyond ghastly.

"Commander!" Brody finally snapped his PAL up to make contact with the other team.

"Go ahead." Ford responded.

"We have a situation below decks. We need you here now!" The stunned officer snapped.

--

Ford looked around at the top deck and the broken down crates and pallets that littered the surface. He furrowed his brow at the urgency in Brody's voice. He could hear the wails of people over the lieutenant's voice. It was apparent that there was no time for explanations.

"Something's wrong." Wendy stated as she looked at Ford.

"Yeah, we're going below deck. The other team's found something." Ford responded.

"No… this whole situation." Doctor Smith shook her head and then rubbed her temple with her right hand.

"Doctor…" O'Neill grabbed the woman's arm and her waist as she started crumple from the intense emotions she was feeling.

Doctor Smith continued to rub her head and then squinting looked up. She took a deep breath as she found her footing again and then looked at Lieutenant O'Neil. "I'm fine, Lieutenant." She smiled nervously patting O'Neill on the arm. "Let's go."

The four continued to walk cautiously through the maze of clutter littering the vessel when something fell causing the team to look back.

"What the…" Ford watched as two men shot around the corner heading towards the edge of the vessel.

"Hold it!" Ford shouted as the men continued to run.

"Brody, we have company!" Ford shouted into his PAL as he, O'Neill and Dagwood ran after the fleeing men.

"Freeze or we'll fire!" Ford shouted again.

That time them men stopped in their tracks. Their hands shot directly up into the air. They turned slowly towards the men. One man muttered something to the other before the team took control of them.

--

Madeline Reilly sat on the filthy floor holding a woman bleeding from the head in her arms. The woman pleaded with her in what could have been Spanish.

"Por favor ayúdeme. Ellos hacen daño a mí." She whispered.

Madeline looked up at Tony who had walked over to help. He swallowed hard putting his weapon to his side and squatting down next to the two women. Reilly shook her head as she leaned in closer to the woman. Her face was a mess of cuts and bruises. Some looked to be bruises over other bruises. Her chocolate eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with violet and crimson. Reilly could see the broken blood vessels in her right eyes. She then noted the black and blue thumb prints on the woman's throat. She had been beaten and choked. There was no doubt in her mind that she had had other things done to her.

"Por favor... No quiero morir." The woman pleaded again; her words were barely audible.

Reilly shook her head as she leaned closer to the woman's face. She could feel her hot breath on her cheek. The smell of her rancid breath lingered in her nostrils. She lifted her eyes to Piccolo who only stared dumbfounded at the two.

"Please tell me you speak Spanish, Mr. Piccolo." Reilly pleaded with the man.

"Por favor... DIOS ... me ahorra..." The woman choked on something and her eyes rolled back into her head as a blood bubble exploded from her lips and her head rolled to the side.

"NO! GOD NO! OH PLEASE…" Madeline shook her head as the woman died, in her arms.

Madeline looked up tearfully as Commander Ford, and Doctor Smith walked in through the door.

Commander Ford's eyes were as wide as saucers as he surveyed the scene. He drew a deep breath in and instantly wrinkled his nose at the smell of utter filth. His eyes were soon drawn to the woman lying limp in Madeline's arms. He noticed the sores and bruises on her face coupled with the grime and muck spattered across her entire body. He felt almost sick as he could see her eyes as they continued to remain open as a ghostly reminder that she had once been alive and totally decimated by greed. He caught Madeline's eyes and let out a sigh as words suddenly escaped him.

--

Captain Nathan Bridger tensely sat in his chair in the Ward Room rubbing his head as he listened to Commander Ford.

"They have how many women?" He asked his voice almost cracking. "Where are they all from?"

"Over a hundred, Captain, I-I don't know. There are so many different languages coming at us all at once. O'Neill's getting the impression that they're from Asia, Africa, and even Spain. They were told there was work for them in America. My guess is that nobody bothered to inform them that the work was in South America and that it was slave trade." Ford stated dryly.

Bridger let out a breath of frustration as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Did you find any crew?"

"Yes, Sir, we found two. They are saying the others are on shore lining up supplies."

"Supplies..." Bridger shook his head.

"They're being cooperative; but I'm not convinced of everything they're telling me." Ford replied.

"Do you need help, Commander?"

Ford sighed as he keyed up his PAL again.

"Yes we do, Sir."

"I'll be on my way."

"Sir, these women haven't been treated really well by men."

"What are you saying, Commander?"

"Sir, I think _they_ need women to help them."

Captain Bridger shook his head in disgust. He was at a loss. He could never understand the desire for man to get ahead by destroying his environment or purposefully hurting his fellow man. He could feel a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Copy, Commander. Bridger, out."

--

Madeline breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. She slowly pulled the piece of tattered paper from her pocket where she had stashed it in a hurry. She un-wadded it and tried to make sense of the writing through all the tares and creases. It was ripped and torn in several places. It had been clearly been snatched from someone else and hidden. It was evident the woman wasn't aware of the initial intent of the trip. Perhaps when she had realized what was going on she was going to try stop and expose her captors. The writing on the paperwork was almost illegible but one words stuck out to her. Madeline felt the same goose bumps return as she looked at the word and then at the woman. Each time she lifted her eyes to look over at the woman lying on the floor under an old tarp her guts began to burn again. She could still see the infected sores on the dead woman's face. She could still feel her hot breath on her own skin. In the whole place she could smell nothing but decay and death. She could feel the uncontrollable anger in her boiling over. She stood up to walk out of the room for additional supplies from the shuttle and fresh air. She walked out into the long narrow corridor towards the stairs.

"Ships secure, Sir." Piccolo stated into his PAL as he stood on the top deck. He, Ortiz, and Dagwood had been sent to finish searching the vessel and then return to watch the prisoners.

"Copy, Piccolo, Lieutenant Reilly is heading out for supplies, give her a hand." Ford added.

"Copy, Sir." Piccolo responded clicking his PAL again and depositing it into his pocket. He was starting down the stairs to

"You need some help Lieutenant?"

"Sure…" Reilly sighed as she trudged on towards the stairs.

Tony watched her defeated gait as she climbed up the steep stairs leading to the deck.

"You alright, Lieutenant?" Piccolo asked slowly as they approached the top.

Reilly didn't respond to the question. She wiped her forehead with her hand as the warm sea air lapped at her dirty sweat beaded skin. She reached for her dark sunglasses to pull down over her eyes and then realized they weren't there. She had lost them somewhere, possibly below deck. She squinted and looked up at the sun for a moment and then over at the Seaman. He seemed genuinely concerned, but she didn't have a response for him. At least not one she wanted to share. She screwed the tight lipped smile she used to project when she was married in place, nodded her head, and walked on. The two started across the deck when she noticed the men who were caught trying to flee. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at them. Miguel Ortiz was standing watch over the men. She changed her direction and headed over to them.

"Uh, Lieutenant, the shuttle's this way." Tony shouted from behind her gesturing the other direction.

Madeline didn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything. All she could see was the faces all around her. She could still hear the woman speaking, pleading with her in the foreign tongue. She couldn't even comfort her. She could feel the bristling anger in her shoulders and neck. She narrowed her eyes in anger and balled her fists as her long legs carried her ever so swiftly across the deck.

"What the hell do you people think your doing, huh? Does it even matter to you that these women were down there dying? Did it occur to you that a woman just died down there? I bet it doesn't even matter to you!" Madeline rushed towards the men screaming at the top of her lungs at them.

"No, Lieutenant…" Tony rushed in behind the officer grabbing her around the waist pulling her back towards him.

Madeline could feel the arms of the slightly shorter, but defiantly stronger man tugging on her. She could also feel the rage boiling over inside as she was ready to annihilate the men responsible for the mayhem and death below decks.

"Lieutenant Reilly, NO!" Tony continued to tug desperately at the woman who continued to fight him.

Ortiz stepped in front of the woman also attempting to deflect her attack of the men.

"Reilly, stop! Stop it now. These men aren't worth throwing your career away on." Ortiz shouted the officer as she finally stopped. "Hey, their not worth it…" He whispered. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into Ortiz's face. He blinked his dark eyes as he watched her struggling inside. He kept his hands planted firmly on her shoulders while Piccolo continued to hold her around the waist.

Madeline shuddered and took a breath as she pushed Ortiz's hands from her shoulders and clawed at Piccolo's grasp. "Get off me!" She snapped. She continued to glare at the men being held as she ran her hand over her forehead. She closed her eyes and then turned and exhaled sharply while walking away. Piccolo opened his mouth to say something that wouldn't come out to Ortiz. He then turned and headed after Madeline. It was when the two had finally gotten back to the side of the ship that Piccolo was finally able to catch up to her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Piccolo snapped.

Reilly leaned against the wall of the deck. She ran her hands over her face as she leaned forward. She balled her hands into fists and struck the side. She gritted her teeth as she wanted to jump into the water and just let herself sink to the bottom so she would never have to think about her shattered past again.

"Answer me, Lieutenant. What the hell was that? I mean you almost created a headache for yourself and me."

She shook all over as she could feel the hands on her throat choking the life out of her.

--

"_Liam, I didn't." Madeline pleaded through tears. _

"_Really, Madeline? Why don't you explain to me why I was called into my CO's office to explain your little accident to him?" _

_Liam Reilly lunged towards the woman who sat propped up on the floor in a mess of broken dishes and food. She sat terrified, tears flowing down her face. Her lip was split in two places. Her hand was cut from pushing herself up through broken glass. Her brown military dress shirt was ripped at the collar and blood smeared carelessly across it. _

"_I didn't tell anybody..." Madeline pleaded holding her hands over her face which already bore the bruises of a previous day's abuse. _

_The man reached down and grasped the woman around the neck and pulled her to her feet. He squeezed mercilessly cutting off her valuable oxygen. She couldn't hear anything any longer. She started to loose focus on the world around her as she clawed at the hands stopping her breath. She struggled to swallow but couldn't make anything happen. She fought desperately to suck in a breath but nothing happened. She could see the mist of darkness closing in on her as she started to close her eyes and slip into obscurity._

--

Lieutenant Reilly, hey… come on, Reilly…"

"I-I thought he was gonna kill me, Tony… I thought he was gonna kill me…"

**Tell me what you think...**


End file.
